littleliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Lies
"It's always the little lies that get us in the end." - Slogan Little Lies is a television series idea set in the fictional town of Auchencladach, Isle of Anndrew created by Kyle Foreman. The idea began in September 2013. The series follows the lives of Detective Inspector Robin Leishman and his cousin and partner Detective Chief Inspector Audrey Anderson along with the chief medical examiner Dr. Sarah Kyle, their boss, Chief Superintendent Matthew Weir and newly qualified Constable William Harwood. After Audrey kills the man who murdered Jordan Crocker, she and Robin discover hey are related, an old friend Paul Stainer comes back into Robin's life, Claire Colbourne makes things more difficult for the unit, Amanda Crocker resurfaces and Audrey dives into her family's past to find answers. Series 1-3 take place from March to December 2013 and 3-5 take place from December 2013 to May 2014 with the finale taking place in December 2014, towards the end. © 2013-2016 PegasusLantean Media. All rights belong to Kyle Ephraim Foreman. Cast / Characters *'' - this character has flashback appearances. Main Characters *Ex/Detective Inspector. Robin Leishman* **(detective inspector series 1-3, laird series 4-5) *Detective Chief Inspector. Audrey Anderson* *Detective Inspector. Elizabeth Dryden (series 4-5) *Constable. William Harwood *Dr. Sarah Kyle Supporting Characters *Dr. Alexandra Nelson *Claire Colbourne *Chief Superintendent. Matthew Weir (series 1- 3, 5) *David Rankin (series 1-2) *Evin Kerr (series 2-5) *Annie Carpenter (series 2, recurring 3-5) *Intern Lavinia Dornan (series 3) *Chief Superintendent Vera Tulloch (series 3-4) *Evelyn Jackson (series 4, recurring 3, guest 1) *Marcus Monroe (series 4, recurring 5) *Martha MacAlister (series 5, recurring 1 & 4, guest 2-3) *Olivia MacAlister (series 5, guest 1-2 & 4) Recurring Characters *Detective Superintendent. Ephraim Leishman *Christina Marshall* (series 1-3, guest 4) *Helen Leishman* (series 1, guest 2 & 4) *Samuel McKay (series 1-3) *Paul Stainer (series 1) *Annie Shields (series 1) *Duncan MacAlister (guest 1-3) *Marlous Crane (series 1, 4-5) *John Anderson* (series 1, guest 2) *Amanda Crocker* (series 1, guest 4) *Marion Hamilton (series 1, guest 4) *Harry Gray (series 2) *Dr. James Parkinson (series 3-4) *David Kerr (series 3-5) *Rose Kerr (series 3 & 5, guest 4) *Rachel Bryson (series 5, guest 2 & 4) Episode List Series One (March - May 2013) *"The New Girl" *"You Again" *"The Last Monarch" *"All My Friends" *"Back In Black" *"This Isn't The End" Series Two (August - October 2013) *"Death On The Green" *"Medicine" *"Pride & Prejudice" *"A Girl, A Boy & A Graveyard" *"Then I Met You" *"The Greatest Gift" Series Three (October - December 2013) *"The Ivy Tree" *"Every Heartbeat" *"Exit Wounds" *"Stage Fright" *"The Dead Of Night" *"Take This Chance" Series Four (December 2013 - March 2014) *"Great Expectations" *"Thick As Theives" *''TBA *"Memento Mori" *"The Ghillie's Ball" *''TBA'' Series Five (April - December 2014) *''TBA'' *''TBA'' *''TBA'' *''TBA'' *''TBA'' *"If I Die Young" Theme *https://soundcloud.com/kyle-foreman-2/evidence-main-theme-by-marina Behind The Scenes/Notes *A short 10 minute pilot was filmed in Cumbernauld & Chryston, Scotland in March 2014. Soundtrack Character Quiz *Which Little Lies Character Are You?